


something about the way

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Party, DEC 08 - A Cliché, Just an all around fun time, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: "He might as well just kiss Simon underneath the mistletoe at Bunce’s ‘big’ holiday party. (It’s not even that big! She always says she only has like three friends total, and she even extended this party to acquaintances as well there are still only about ten extra people here(and ALL of them are Simon’s friends))"





	something about the way

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“This is such a cliché,” Baz rolls his eyes. 

 

“You’re a cliché,” He retorts. Always a classic comeback. 

 

“We don’t do clichés, Snow,” Baz chuckles. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

Because really, why don’t they? No reason not. It’s not like Baz doesn’t get sappy when he’s had a drink, and it’s not like Simon doesn’t enjoy long walks in the park. There’s no real reason not to indulge in clichés.

 

“Because we don’t,” Baz says. He’s meant to be the smart one, but right now he can’t see why not. 

 

He might as well just kiss Simon underneath the mistletoe at Bunce’s ‘big’ holiday party. ( _ It’s not even that big! She always says she only has like three friends total, and she even extended this party to acquaintances as well there are still only about ten extra people here(and ALL of them are Simon’s friends)) _

 

It’s a positively abysmal Christmas party, or excuse me, not Christmas party. Technically it’s a non-denominational winter seasonal extravaganza. But really it’s a Christmas party. It’s all santa hats and elf costumes and snowflakes. 

 

But here they are under the non denominational mistletoe. Just standing dumbly. 

 

“We’re above clichés like this, Snow,” Baz gives him a look. 

 

“Of course we are, but what if I just want to kiss you right now for no reason at all,” Simon grins.  

“I suppose that if the motive is unrelated that  _ might  _ be acceptable,” Baz has to actively try not to smile back at him. 

 

Ok then, and he leans in, and Baz supposes maybe clichés aren’t the worst thing in the world. 


End file.
